


Predator/Prey Fanart

by kyrene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art for Fic, Fanart, M/M, Vampire Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says on the package; a piece of fanart for a particular fic. I know AO3 isn't an art archive, but what the heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator/Prey Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predator/Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535839) by [someone_who_isnt_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_who_isnt_me/pseuds/someone_who_isnt_me). 



(Might as well link [my DeviantArt account](http://kyrenekyorl.deviantart.com/gallery/) here. ^_^)


End file.
